You Want Me, Come and Get Me Winchester
by The-British-Hellhound
Summary: "You really think you can resist me for that long?" He asked her, his tone confident. She scoffed and folded her arms across her chest, idiot didn't know what he was talking about. "I could resist you for longer." It was his turn to scoff. "Do you want to make a bet sweetheart?" "You're on!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural only my OC and the plotline!

**You Want Me? Come & Get Me, Winchester P1**

"Dean we're here," Sam yelled into his older brother's ear. The short haired man jolted awake from his slumber, a surprised frown on his face. It took him a moment to adjust to his surroundings. The sun -which was streaming through the car windows- glistened on the river they were parked next to and made the old-fashioned buildings glow. The dirt path had people -happy people- strolling past. If Dean didn't know any better he would call the town peaceful. He groggily got out of 'baby' and tucked a pistol into the back of his dark jeans. He lazily swiped the sleep out of his eyes and let out a yawn. Sam started walking to the large building in front of them; the building had the sign 'Police and Fire Rescue' nailed to the front. As they walked in they were hit with the smell of coffee and cheap deodorant. Both of them quickly plastered smiles on their faces and whipped out their fake ID's.

"How can I help you two?" An elderly officer asked. Dean prevented from rolling his eyes. Chicks he could handle but dudes, not so much.

"We are here about the Charlie Barns case." Charlie Barns died roughly a week ago from one sharp claw mark down his chest. The police and press say animal attack but then they forgot to mention the three other townsfolk that had died in an 'animal attack' that week, in a place where there are no wild animals that could maul a human being. Make that another reason for Dean to want to roll his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked kindly.

"FBI," Dean said as he handed the man his badge. The man narrowed his eyes at them then picked up the phone. A couple of seconds of talking and he hung up.

"Well, a British woman came by an hour ago and said the exact same thing." Sam gulped and Dean's eyes widened fractionally. Well that was unexpected. The officer sat back in his chair with a raised eyebrow. Sam cleared his throat and was about to say something when Dean clamped a hand on his shoulder. He turned to him questioningly and then Dean spoke,

"It seems our commanding officer made a mistake. It looks like we aren't needed, sorry to bother you." They then walked out and back to the Impala. Dean's hands tapped against the roof of the car in thought.

"So, what now?" Sam asked.

"We are going to find this chick and persuade her off the case."

"I saw a bar down the road, we could find out where she is," Sam suggested. Dean sighed in relief, trust his brother to notice these things plus he certainly needed a drink so the bar sounded perfect.

As they walked into the bustling bar their eyes widened simultaneously. A group of people- namely males- were surrounding the end of the bar chanting "chug, chug, chug" over and over again. There, sat on the top of the bar with their legs crossed was a young woman- probably twenty one or twenty two- who was downing a large mug of beer. Dean scanned her body and boy was he glad he did. She had long legs that were covered in black skinny jeans, a tight red t-shirt and a black leather jacket similar to Dean's. The t-shirt accentuated her small curves and her breasts- which weren't large nor small. He could not see her face because it was tipped back, but he could see her dark, brown curls cascading behind her.

"Hey Dean, you're drooling man," Sam said as he elbowed him in the ribs. Dean only just heard him and quickly swiped his mouth. Huh, he was drooling.

"Sorry lads, I'm on the job so that'll be my last drink," the woman said as her head fell back into place. Her rosy lips were spread in a cheeky smile, her pale face painted a faint pink and her black lined eyes were twinkling. Neither of them could make out the colour of her eyes from the distance they were at.

Sam smiled before walking toward her. It took Dean a moment before following, his eyes never leaving the woman in front of him. That was when his brain caught up, when she spoke her words were laced with a sharp British accent.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered. The group of guys that surrounded her thinned out but her smile was still in place. She fished out a five dollar bill and was about to hand it to the barkeep when another hand beat her to it. She lifted her head to see two extremely good looking guys- Sam and Dean- standing against the bar. Her eyes travelled over both of them and she had to admit the shorter of the two was the best looking, especially with that leather jacket of his.

"Mate, you don't have to," she addressed Sam who was holding the other five dollar bill in his hand. He smiled kindly at her and insisted. She finally agreed.

"Thank you, um..?" She trailed off in question.

"Sam, and this is my brother Dean." Her eyes widened but she composed herself quickly.

"So what brings you to Illinois?" She asked them as they walked out the bar.

"We're here on the Charlie Barns case," Sam answered bluntly. She gulped, uh-oh.

"That's weird, same here." she said rather quickly. Dean found that suspicious. She looked really nervous and as if she wanted get away. When he was about to question her, her phone rang. She quickly excused herself and walked a couple of steps away from them. Luckily for Sam and Dean they could still hear her conversation.

"Hey Singer... No I haven't found any leads yet. This thing is a bugger to find... No I don't need you to send backup... Okay, I'll see you soon, bye." She hung up and pocketed her phone then walked back over to the brothers.

"Sorry, that was my boss." Dean stayed silent and Sam just smiled. She shrugged it off and started walking toward a car parked outside the small inn. Both males followed but were in deep thought. So, she was working with Bobby? That means she really isn't a FBI officer. Yet, if she was working for Bobby then that made her a Hunter but, she wasn't carrying a weapon. Plus, she seemed to make herself well known instead of being discreet and stealthy; if she was a hunter then she needed some serious work.

When they finally reached her car, she unlocked the door with an audible click, bringing the boys out of their thoughts. Once Dean returned back to earth he let out a gasp, his eyes scanning the car in awe and excitement.

"Is that..?" He didn't -couldn't- finish his sentence as he walked around the beautiful vehicle. The woman chuckled and patted the passenger door.

"A Nissan GT-R, yep. She's my baby, only one I can truly rely on ya know?" Dean looked between her and the car and their eyes locked. Dean finally found out the colour of her eyes: a really dark blue, though they had flecks of silver in them. Dean thought they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen and she thought the same about his, his beautiful green eyes.

"Hey, you never told us your name," Sam pointed out as he broke both Dean and her out of their staring contest. She blinked then rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Hehe sorry. I'm Elisa." Both boys smiled. Dean's however held something else to it. What that something was, neither Sam nor Elisa knew what it was.

"Well lads, I'm going to get checked in. See you around." She flicked her wrist as a goodbye gesture and was about to walk away when Sam's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"This is probably the most random question ever but, have you ever heard of the Winchester's? Sam and Dean Winchester?" Dean really wanted to slap his brother. Why the hell would her ask her that?! What if she wasn't a hunter but just a crook that knows someone with the same last name as their friend? Okay, Dean realised that was a stretch but Sam still should have kept his mouth shut. He was about to apologise for his brother's weirdness when what she said next shut him up.

"Yeah I've heard of 'em. They're in, in my line of work. I've always wanted to meet the brothers, they are practically famous! My boss actually knows them, says they are a major pain in the arse but they are like kids to him. I have no idea what they look like though, the old man doesn't even have a picture. Shame; I heard that they're hot and exceptional, um, workers. I'm rambling aren't I?" She blushed faintly and refused to meet their eyes. Dean's eyebrows rose to his hairline. She really thought of them like that? It seems that Bobby has been blabbing about them. Well now they knew she was DEFINITLEY a hunter. Damn, hot and kills the supernatural? Get Dean a piece of that.

"Why'd ya want to know?" Elisa asked, her eyes narrowing considerably.

"Just curious. We heard a few people in the bar talking about them is all," Dean lied.

She did mean everything she said, she really wanted to meet them. She already knew Bobby for god sake, he was her bloody boss! But NO she wasn't allowed to meet Sam and Dean until she was 'ready'. What a load of bollocks! She mentally shrugged, now was not the time. She trailed her eyes over the two men in front of her and her heart rate picked up when her eyes ghosted over Dean, damn was he gorgeous. Unfortunately for her he wasn't a hunter -that she knew of- therefore a no no. She cringed mentally: a twenty two year old who is mega picky about the guys she goes out with. Not exactly brilliant for her. She supposed that's what she gets for being a hunter with taste.

"I guess I'll see you around lads." Sam had released her wrist minutes ago and they were both just staring at her. She unlocked her black GT-R and took out a grey duffle. She swung it over her shoulder with ease, smiled her cheeky smile and walked towards the inn.

"We want in!" Dean called after her. Now that they knew she was a hunter it didn't matter as much that she was on the case. In fact, she could probably help them. She paused mid-step and looked over her shoulder.

"Pardon?" Her brow furrowed, confusion swimming in her eyes. Dean walked swiftly up to her, his hands in his jacket pockets. She turned to face him fully and shifted the bag on her shoulder.

"The Charlie Barns case, we want in." She rolled her eyes. Idiots.

"Sorry mate, you aren't qualified." With that she walked into the inn, checked in and went to her room, having no idea just how wrong she was.

That left Sam and Dean stood outside wondering what to do.

"C'mon man. Let's go get checked in." Sam's hand clamped on his brother's shoulder and they walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Want Me? Come & Get Me Winchester P2**

The Next Morning:

The slam of a car door alerted the police of a new arrival. It also alerted Sam and Dean. The door belonged to Elisa's GT-R. The owner of the car placed her keys in her trouser pocket and ruffled her hair. Her eyes were with sunglasses so Dean and Sam could not see her glare. She told them they weren't qualified so why were they there? They went to talk to her -not realising her frustration- but she passed them as if they were invisible. Stupid boys don't understand the word 'no'.

"What's the situation?" she asked the officer in charge. He didn't answer her but looked her over a couple of times. Behind her glasses she rolled her eyes and reached for her back pocket.

"FBI. Agent Wyet." She flipped her fake badge open and the officer smiled.

"Well, agent Wyet, these are agents Craw and Lison." They walked over to where the two lads were lounging against Dean's car. Elisa's eyes widened at the beautiful object: a black '67 Chevrolet Impala. She practically wanted to swoon. If she had not have received her baby then she would have bought the Impala. It was her second favourite car. Finally focusing her thoughts back to the situation at hand she shook her head lightly and faced the officer.

"Ah, it seems that our commander sent these two as my backup," she explained professionally. The officer looked between the 'agents', shrugged but when Elisa went to walk into the crime scene she was stopped by the officer's large hand. She scowled at him, demanding an explanation.

"I'm going to let the REAL agents into the scene. Good day ma'am." He walked away to lead Dean and Sam into the closed off house. Elisa growled to herself, looking at the males in disbelief. 'Son of a bitch' was the only phrase swimming through her head. After a few seconds of staring after them she let out a breath of disbelief and stormed back to her car.

Once she drove away and parked outside of the inn, she just sat still. She leant her elbows on the steering wheel and put her head in her hands. 'That's brilliant' she noted sarcastically. Bobby sent her here to do a job and those stupid boys were preventing her from doing it. They have no idea what they are investigating and that frustrated her to no end. Add the fact that she had no evidence herself was helping her patience and relaxed demeanour to wear incredibly thin.

"So, a werewolf?" Sam asked his older brother as they walked through the practically empty bar doors. They quickly ordered their drinks and sat on the stools lined along the bar. Dean turned in his tool to face Sam, his drink grasped firmly in his left hand.

"That's what it looks like. Bobby sent us here for a case so that must be it." Sam agreed but was suddenly caught off guard when the doors slammed open.

"Evening Elisa, same as yesterday?" the barkeep asked nicely as he cleaned a glass. She shook her head and slumped herself at the opposite end of the bar. If Sam was being honest she looked terrible.

"Scotch please mate. A large one." She ruffled her hair like she did earlier and sighed deeply. She had no leads whatsoever and it was driving her insane. It had been over twenty-four hours since she started the case; she had never nit had any leads this late in a case.

"Well you look like hell," Dean pointed out. Her head snapped in the brother's direction and she groaned.

"Could my day get any worse?" she whispered to herself, then so they could hear her, "don't you two think you've done enough, eh?" They actually had the decency to look guilty. They both shuffled toward her, ignoring her icy glare.

It was then that Elisa found two good looking men, one on either side of her. Her head hit the wooden bar, her hair cascading down the sides of her face. The brothers shared a look before turning their attention to the distressed woman.

"It's a werewolf," Dean whispered to her, moving her side bang so he could see her face and reach her ear. Her bright eyes shot open and locked with Dean's. She blinked, pure shock covering her features. He refused to tear his eyes away from hers. Damn him if he did, they were just too captivating.

"H-how –uh- really?" She finally stuttered. Dean smiled crookedly and nodded. She cleared her throat and sat up straight, nursing her scotch in her palm.

"Well who knew you two were hunters," she said playfully, looking back and forth between the two. Both guys had smiles on their faces and she knew they weren't messing with her, they were the real deal.

"Hey, you were just as surprising," Sam said.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"I-I mean you're just so –um- you-"

"You're hot, human, female and people like that don't normally become hunters," Dean cut his brother off. Sometimes he wondered if his brother had ever been laid. He chuckled at Elisa's expression: her eyes were wide, a smirk on her lips and her cheeks were flushed. So Dean thought she was hot eh? As she was about to open her mouth, the doors crashed open, flying off their hinges in the process.

As if being manoeuvred by strings the three hunters reached for their pistols. A low growl erupted from the creature -werewolf- in front of them. Elisa stared the wolf down, then it suddenly leapt at her. She ducked and it flew over her head -like it would in a movie- to behind the bar. Dean and Sam backed up against two pillars facing the bar.

After Elisa had straightened up she narrowed her eyes at the growling creature. She then smoothly clicked the safety of her pistol off and pointed it at the werewolf. Dean and Sam did the same.

"Aw, the little girly thinks she can kill me," the werewolf mocked. Her eyes narrowed further and took a step toward it.

"I'll do more than kill you, you piece of crap," Elisa growled out with each step. Dean chuckled deeply and shared a smirk with his brother whilst Elisa kept her eyes solely on her target.

"Oh puh-lease doll, you couldn't hurt a fly." As she was about to pull her trigger the thing launched at her and slammed her against the floor, near Sam's feet. She groaned as her head hit the solid wood and her eye shut briefly upon impact. Once she re-opened her eyes she saw that the monster had Dean pinned to the floor, its teeth gnashing at his throat.

"Oi, mutt-face!" She called. The thing turned its attention to her, its eyes full of rage. Sam stood frozen behind her, wondering what the hell she was doing. The creature stood up and charged toward her. A mocking smirk pulled at her lips and then before they knew it the werewolf was dead on the floor, smoke pouring out of her pistol.

She walked over to where Dean was still laying and held out a hand to him. He grabbed her hand and she hauled him up with a bit of his help. She chuckled as his face turned red with embarrassment. Sam chuckled and clamped a hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"That was awesome," Dean complimented. She smiled sheepishly at him in thanks.

"Well," she cleared her throat, "that's my job done."

"I guess that means you'll be leaving," Dean stated, not being able to look her in the eye.

"Aye, I've got to get back to my boss." Sam and Dean shared a look for the umpteenth time that evening.

"So I'll call you two up sometime, if you want…" She trailed off and rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness. Dean's heart skipped for a moment. She was just too cute!

"Um yeah, here." Sam gave her both his and Dean's numbers.

"I'll see you around guys!" With that she smiled and walked out the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Want Me? Come & Get Me, Winchester P3**

'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC blasted out of Elisa's phone. The curly haired woman groaned and rolled over in her bed. She slapped her hand over the mobile and squinted at the screen. She rolled her eyes at the caller ID and answered the call.

"It is half three in the morning Bobby, what do you want?" The voice down the other end of the line chuckled. He uttered something quietly as not to hurt her ears in her drowsy state, luckily she managed to catch what he was saying and her eyes widened, but suddenly formed into a glare.

"You did what?" She hissed.

"You were getting nowhere so I sent backup. I don't see why you aren't happier, after all, you have been begging to meet them." Elisa pinched the bridge of her nose. The day she was about to leave and Bobby sends the Winchester brothers, great.

"Well the hunt is finished Bobby-" She was cut off soon after.

"I know, I talked to them, they said you were an amazing fighter and that you saved Dean's sorry ass." That caught her attention.

"W-wait, I didn't meet any Sam and Dean Win-" she stopped, her brain finally engaging. Bobby didn't say anything, probably rolling his eyes at how slow she was.

"Son of a bitch," she whispered the hung up. Now she was annoyed. They let her ramble on about how great they were and didn't tell her who they were. They knew damn well that she was a hunter but no, it would be too difficult to tell her their last name. If she ever saw them again she was going to kick their asses so hard they won't walk for a week. With one more glance around the dark room she sighed and went back to sleep.

"Wait Elisa!" The woman in question spun away from her car to see Sam and Dean jogging toward her. She rolled her eyes, glared, then turned back to packing her car up. Sam looked at her, confused whilst Dean sported a frown. Stupid women and their hormones.

"Hey Elisa." She continued packing.

"Elisa!" Dean said a little louder but still received no response.

"If you don't turn around so help me god-" Dean stopped abruptly by her sudden movement. She slammed the open GT-R door shut and whirled around to face him.

"So help you god? What're you going to do Dean?" Sam stepped back, trying to stay out of the inevitable fight. He saw her gank that werewolf and he certainly didn't want to be caught in the cross-fire of someone like that and his brother.

"Baby, you won't even know what's hit you by the time I'm done with you," Dean said with a smirk. Her face went red, her mind filling with all the possible things he was planning to do to her. Her mouth hung open slightly, her hands balled into fists at her side.

"Do you know what you are going to do?" He cocked his head to the side waiting for her to continue.

"You are going to turn around –along with your brother- and leave me the eff alone," she growled as she took a step closer to him. Dean didn't say anything but instead of doing as she said her folded his arms across his chest and smirked down at her angry form.

"And if I don't?"

She growled loudly. Bloody stubborn Winchester.

"I will kick your ass so hard you won't remember your own name." He glared at that and took a step toward her, their chests brushing. It was at this point that Sam decided it might be a good time to intervene, as much as he didn't want to.

"Okay you two, let's calm down yeah?" Elisa was about to retort when her phone rang. When she checked the caller ID she swore but picked up anyway.

"What?" She snapped into the receiver. "Oh bite me… What? Put Bobby on the phone… Tell me you're joking… Why me?.. Ugh fine… See you later then… Yeah, yeah bye." She hung up, put an obviously fake smile and looked at the boys.

"So Winchesters," she spat their last name as if it were poison. Both Sam and Dean's eyes widened then they figured that Bobby had told her. Realisation then dawned on Sam's face; no wonder she pissed at them. "Bobby wants you to come with me. I'll drive in front, just follow my car," Dean opened his mouth to object, "and this is non-negotiable."

Sam shrugged, liking the idea quite a bit. They could use a hunter like her on their team. Dean –although he didn't show it- liked the idea just as much as his brother. Not only did they get to work full-time with Bobby, he got to annoy Elisa some more. She turned a lovely shade of red when she was mad. He smiled mentally at the thought.

"We're leaving, now," she snapped. Sam made a point in making Dean fetch their bags while he got in the passenger seat of the Impala, which was a few cars away from Elisa's car. Ten minutes later and Elisa pulled out of the car park and drove out of the town, the boys following.

**4 Hours Later:**

"We're home!" Elisa called out as she walked through the double oak doors. The building was slightly bigger than a normal house, dotted with hidden weapon vaults and secret passages that Elisa warned the boys about. The entrance was a small corridor with a single flight of stairs. A door stood either side of the stairs. One was wide open to reveal a monochrome kitchen with a bright white island. The floor consisted of black tile and the counters were topped with black marble. The other door was shut but soft music flowed from inside. Behind the flight of stairs was another door with lead to another corridor littered with doors.

Elisa huffed and dumped her duffle on the bottom of the stairs. She then proceeded to walk to the closed door. She twisted the handle and slammed the dark wood door open.

"Oi assface, where's Bobby?" Elisa asked the occupant of the room. The occupant was a tall, muscular man. He had hair the colour of a red apple that was as long as Sam's hair. He was wearing all grey and was stood against the large ornate fireplace. The room was a large, old-fashioned library with rows upon rows of books; some of them were Supernatural and historical based but Sam and Dean could see a few romance novels dotted in with them. In front of the fireplace were two red sofas as well as matching armchairs with a coffee table.

"Go fuck yourself Elisa," the man replied. The Brit wasn't fazed, but the Winchester brother both clenched their fists at their side. They did not like this guy at all.

"Who are they?" The man asked in disgust. He motioned to Sam and Dean who were still stood in the doorway. Elisa, as if coming out of a trance turned to face them.

"Dean, Sam this idiot is Luke Matthews. Idiot, this is Bobby's 'star boys' Dean and Sam Winchester," she introduced. Luke looked them over before walking over to them. Elisa backed away from the red-head with a screwed up face, trying to get far away from him.

"Luke who's down there with you?" Is Elisa finally back?" Bobby's voice echoed down the stairs and into the room. Elisa grinned ear to ear and leant against the door frame, her arms folded.

"You're getting old Bobby, I did say hello," she said teasingly as he came into view. Once he stepped over her duffle still on the stairs she tackled him in a warm hug He chuckled and hugged her back, a small smile on his face, happy to see her unharmed. Sam and Dean watched the interaction with smiles of their own on their faces, happy to see Bobby smiling.

They then followed suit and shook their friend's hand once Elisa stepped away.

"So you managed not to murder these ones?" Luke piped up from his place in the doorway. Elisa's whole body tensed, earning concerned looks from Sam and Dean. They may have had an argument before they got here but they still liked her and knew they were going to be seeing a lot of her from now on. Then they turned their heads to Bobby -to ask what was going on- to see him glaring daggers at Luke. Sam was about to say something when Elisa shouldered past them, grabbed her bag and jogged up the carpet clad stairs.

"You idgit! Would ya look at what you've done?" Bobby said angrily. Luke just shrugged and plonked himself on one of the sofas. Bobby went to walk up the stairs when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked over his shoulder to see the youngest Winchester's hand holding him in place.

"Do you mind if Dean and I go? I mean, you can yell at Luke some more and I kind of feel like I owe her, you know?" Bobby nodded in understanding then he finally realised something.

"She might not tell you anything, or even let you talk to her, but please Sam don't judge her for it. She's a good person so-"

"Bobby we know," Dean cut him off. With a nod and half-smile from Bobby, both he and Dean ran up the stairs. Once they got to the top they had two choices: go left or go right. If they went right there were two doors and on the left there were five. They were about to check out the right side when they heard Def Leppard come blasting from the left side. They shrugged and followed the music. They walked a couple of steps when they came to the first door which was ajar. They popped their heads around the door and they could see Elisa kicking the crap out of a large punching bag.

On the other side of the black carpeted bedroom was a double bed covered in cream sheets, a dark wood wardrobe, matching chest of drawers and nightstand. Near the door was a dark wood desk, chair and laptop along with a pile of books. There was another door that lead who-knows-where next to the large window opposite where the brothers were.

They both sucked in a deep breath and knocked loudly, to overcome the music. The brunette whipped her head in their direction and her eyes narrowed. Sam's eyes widened whilst his brother gulped, both of them hoping they weren't going to become punch bags two and three. When she realised it wasn't Luke she relaxed and switched off the music.

"You guys should be downstairs, or at least checking out your new rooms. Why aren't you?" She asked as she unravelled the protective bandages from her knuckles. Sam shrugged and Dean waltzed into the room, sat on the corner of her bed and waited for his brother to answer. After all, he never was good with words.

"We have loads of time to do that, we just wanted to see if you were okay." Her head snapped up to meet the youngest Winchester's eyes. He was completely sincere which she was grateful for; but damn was it annoying, that meant she couldn't just tell them to get lost. She shrugged and placed the bandages in her hands on top of the desk.

"I just needed to let off a little steam and seen as I can't do that on Luke's face," both men chuckled, "I had to get away before I broke something." As she finished she sat on the bed next to Dean.

Sam finally stepped away from the doorframe and leant on the wall next to the punching bag.

"Trust me, I get it. If it helps, we think you are a kickass hunter-"

"Hilarious and hot-"

"And that Luke is a dick," Sam finished what he began saying. Elisa's head was bowed and her shoulders were shaking. Both brothers looked at her concerned but when she threw her head back –laughing- they smiled. She calmed down after a few seconds of laughter, swiped at her happy tears and smiled at them both.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from Bobby's favourite hunters," she said with a wink, then as an after though, "you two are alright." Sam's smile brightened, a blush covering his face. Dean smirked and she turned her head in his direction.

Her own smile turned into a smirk and Dean suddenly found her hand outstretched to him. He raised an eyebrow but grabbed her hand anyway. Suddenly, he felt her pull him forward and bring her other arm around his shoulders in a hug. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, his face in her hair. His eyes shut briefly as he breathed her scent in: coconut and something that was just HER. His green eyes finally fluttered open and locked with his brother's. Sam raised an eyebrow, a knowing look on his face which caused his brother to roll his eyes playfully.

Elisa leant back far too soon for Dean's liking, stood up and snaked her arms around Sam's torso. He hugged her back, ignoring Dean's narrowed eyes.

"Well, well, well, isn't this cosy?" Luke's mocking voice sounded from the doorway. Elisa tensed, let go of Sam rather quickly and glared over at Luke. He sneered at her, his eyes glancing between the three hunters.

"Get the hell out of my room," Elisa snapped, her cold demeanour showing. Dean stood from the bed and draped his muscular arm around her shoulders. She smiled gratefully at him but found him frowning at the man in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Sam demanded harshly.

"Bobby wants to see… Her," he spat at Sam. He practically hissed the last word which caused Sam's fists clench painfully at his sides. Dean's arm tightened around her shoulders and her eyes rolled to the back of her head in annoyance but took a step forward anyway. Dean's arm was preventing her from going much further. Luke seemed to notice this and glared at the eldest Winchester. Dean couldn't even find the humour to smirk; all he focused on was the terrible, gut feeling he got when he looked at Luke.

"Alone," the red-head snapped. Elisa looked at Luke in confusion, the only time Bobby wanted to see her in private was when…

That was all it took, she sprinted out of the room –surprisingly getting out of Dean's grip- nearly fell down the stairs and ran into the library/ living room. The three men upstairs heard the door slam shut, cutting them off from the other two occupants of the house. Awkward, hate filled silence ensued, each of them refusing to look at the other because if they did, they would most likely kill each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**You Want Me? Come & Get Me, Winchester P4**

"Boys, dinner's ready!" Bobby called up the stairs. After his mysterious meeting with Elisa he had sat down and discussed Sam and Dean's earlier case. That was roughly an hour ago and boy were they starving; they practically threw themselves down the stairs.

"Why don't you just mind your own goddamn business?!" Elisa's voice echoed. Slowing down dramatically, Sam and Dean cautiously entered the kitchen, trying to figure out the scene in front of them: Sat at the kitchen island with their back facing them was Elisa, in front of her stood Luke with a frown on his face and his fists gripping the insides of his pockets. What both men found unusual was that Bobby stood, leant against the counter near the door casually eating a bowl of pasta.

"It's my business Hope, now tell me!" Luke roared. Dean couldn't see Elisa's expression but he was sure she wasn't happy.

"Love, even now it amazes me how dense you are," she said with an underlying tone of a threat. Luke's whole body tensed and took a minute to step back. Sam cleared his throat, alerting them of both his brother's and his presence. Elisa turned on her stool, her pale arm resting on the back of it. Despite her argument only moments ago, she smiled warmly at them. Bobby chuckled and placed his now empty bowl in the sink.

"Despite her being the second laziest person I know, Elisa can cook," Bobby praised as he passed the boys a bowl of pesto pasta each. Elisa playfully glared at Bobby then returned of her own half-finished bowl.

"No need to lie to them Bobby, Elisa will poison you with that slop Bobby calls food." Elisa's smile dropped, her head whipping back to face Luke, her glare turning from playful to evil. After a couple of seconds of their glaring contest Bobby decided to intervene.

"Cut it out you two before I smash your heads together." Elisa finally tore her eyes away from Luke, to look at Bobby in disbelief. Her eyes were screaming at him to take her side but the expression on his face told her to drop it.

"Come on, let's go to the library," Bobby said to Sam and Dean, leaving no room for arguments.

Once they entered the dimly lit room, Bobby sank into one of the chairs, a sigh escaping his lips. Dean sat across from him, swinging his boot clad feet onto the coffee table. Sam, however, stayed standing against the desk piled with papers, pictures and weapons. One particular picture caught his eye. It was one of a younger Elisa and younger Luke smiling with a group of other people. They couldn't have been more than eighteen. He turned the picture over to find a date scribbled in un-neat handwriting: May 27th 2012.

"Hey Bobby, who are these people?" Sam walked over to Bobby and handed him the picture, a sad look ghosting over the bearded man's face.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "that's Elisa and Luke when they were," he paused, most likely to calculate the years, "nineteen." Well, Sam was close enough.

"They both look so happy," Sam pointed out. Picture Elisa and Luke were stood next to each other –his hand linked with hers, their arms above their head in victory- and a huge smile on both of their faces.

"It was just after their first vamp hunt as a team, they killed a nest of ten vamps with barely a scratch on them," Bobby explained. He then took a deep breath before answering Sam's earlier question:

"The short girl with the dark hair was Elisa's best friend Claire, the even shorter man next to her was Tyrone who was this man," Bobby pointed to a tall, blonde man stood next to Elisa, "Duke's cousin. Lastly, the youngest of the group was Jamie, he was only sixteen when that picture was taken place."

"Are they-?" Sam was cut off sharply.

"Dead? Yep, a few weeks after that was taken actually." The male occupants turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Bobby had the decency to look apologetic, whether it was because they were looking at pictures of her and her team or that she wasn't present when they did.

Elisa's eyes travelled over the males then shifted down to the picture. She took a step into the room and over to where they sat, her face trying to hide the sadness. Dean could see through her cracked mask, see through to the scared girl hiding from everyone. He stood up quickly, so quickly in fact that he may as well have never been sat down. Elisa's eyebrows raised to her hairline as if to ask him 'what the hell?'

"I'm sorry," Dean blurted out. Elisa tilted her head to the side, her confusion radiating off of her. Nobody ever apologised to her for anything, mainly because she was always the reckless one.

As if a switch had been flipped, her eyes narrowed, her back straightened and her hands balled into fists. Dean visibly gulped and Sam took a few steps back. Bobby put his hand out and gripped Dean's sleeve. The eldest Winchester glanced quickly at him, the older man's eyes telling him to sit-the-fuck-down. Yet, Dean –being Dean- shrugged out of Bobby's grip, his eyes trailing over Elisa's angry form.

"Look-"

"No, you look! Yes, they are dead but so the eff what? That was a long time ago and sure as hell don't need your pity now. Stay out of my business and we won't have a problem, 'kay?" She turned swiftly on her heel and stormed up the stairs for the second time that day. Once the door to her bedroom slammed shut both Sam and Dean let out a sigh of relief. Bobby, however, just sat there with the saddest look on his face.

"Um, what the hell just happened?" Dean demanded. He was now well and truly confused. He apologises and then gets screamed at? Damn women.

Bobby didn't answer for a few minutes, his mind reeling, but when he did his voice was a mixture of frustration and confusion, "She just shut herself off."

At the boy's confused looks he continued, "It took her two months to open back up after the incident and one of those months she only spoke when she absolutely had to and you have no idea how happy I was that she didn't shut you two knuckle-heads out. But now," he let out a sigh, "she is going to act like she hasn't got a soul, hell, she probably believes she doesn't. Boys, I need you to have her back, even if she makes it damn near impossible."

"Bobby…" Sam wasn't quite sure what to say. The small amount of time he had spent with Elisa was both hilarious and amazing. He felt like they had known each other for years and in the hunting world that was hard to come by. With that thought in mind Sam nodded and Dean grunted in agreement.

"Who pissed off the princess?" Luke -who sauntered into the room with a smirk- asked. Dean and Sam glared at him, hatred radiating off both of them but Luke passed them over as if they were nothing more than flies on a windscreen.

"What is it boy?" Bobby snapped causing Luke to scoff and flip out his phone.

"Just got a call about multiple killings in a hotel," Bobby raised his eyebrows and Luke sighed. "The police say there was green goo oozing from cracks in the walls, keeping in mind this is a four star hotel.

"So, a spirit," Sam clarified. Luke nodded and looked at Bobby, waiting for his instructions. The older man looked around the room, scratching his temple. His eyes finally rounded back to Luke and the younger man did not like what he saw there.

"Sam, Dean and Elisa will go. Give these idgits the directions and I'll go tell Elisa. Luke stared blankly at Bobby as he walked up the stairs, his mouth hanging open.

"Now Lucas!"


End file.
